


Managing

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nursing Kink, Phone Sex, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Sex Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor proves that going back to Russia doesn't change Yuri's relationship with his lovers much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“Mommy is worried about you, Yurio,” Victor says, abruptly switching the tone of the conversation as he slides into Japanese. “It’s like he thinks they won’t feed you enough in your own country.”

Yuri snorts. “Like that piglet has any room to talk about food,” he grouses, kicking absently against the corner of his bed frame.

“ _Yurio_ ,” Victor says sharply. “Is that any way to talk about Mommy, who’s worried about you?”

Yuri grinds his teeth in frustration, looking at the picture of Victor and Yuuri in each other’s arms after the competition in Hasetsu that had subtly inserted itself among his things. “No,” he replies petulantly, but alone in his room, where no one can see him, he lets his thumb trail over Yuuri’s chest and up to his beatific smile.

“Good boy,” Victor praises. “Of course, I’m worried about you too. Did you get what I sent you?”

Victor certainly doesn’t sound very worried, but he knows better than to talk back right now, staring at the package Victor had sent him. “Yeah, it came.”

“Wonderful. Have you used it yet?” The blond glares sulkily at the item, imagining again all that cold plastic and machinery inside of him where Victor and Yuuri’s warm hands have always been.

“No,” he mutters, and then, his face red with embarrassment, eyes watering a little, he admits quietly, “I don’t want to use it. I want - I want just you and Mommy to do that for me.”

“You were the one who decided to go back to Russia, Yurio,” Victor rebukes calmly. “Daddy has to look after you.” Then, very softly, he adds, “You’re a good boy, Yurio. You were very brave to admit that to me, and I appreciate it. Would you feel better if I stayed with you while you used it?”

“Mmhm,” Yuri murmurs, nodding, not quite able to voice what he wants, not quite knowing it himself until Victor walks him through it.

“Do you want Mommy to be here too?” Victor offers in the same soft, patient voice.

“No,” Yuri replies, shaking his head, biting his lip. “I don’t- I don’t want-”

“You don’t want Mommy to think you can’t hold out, even though it’s Daddy making you do this?”

Yuri nods, managing another mumbled affirmation when he remembers Victor can’t see him.

“All right, that’s okay. When Mommy and I come to Russia for the Rostelecom, we’ll take care of you. But for now, I need you to be good for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri replies, biting his lip.

“Is everything all ready, or do you need to set it up before you go get your lube?” Yuri checks that the door is locked and all the windows are covered, then walks over to the machine sitting in the middle of the floor and plugs it in.

“It’s all set up.”

“What size do you have it on?”

“Three,” the blond replies, glancing at the dildo attachment on the machine.

“Three?” the other Russian replies in a tone that Yuri knows is feigned but still sounds convincingly like shock. “That’s too big for you. I know you’re an adult, Yurio, but you’re still growing. Switch it to two.”

That’s his cue to whine, and Yuri takes it. “But Daddy, Mommy is at least a three,” he complains, pouting He runs a finger down the fake cock, wishing desperately it _was_ Yuuri’s. Or Victor’s.

“Mommy spoils you too much,” Victor sighs. “Get out the two, Yurio. Or does my baby need to switch to size one?” 

Yuri grumbles as he changes the extension to the smaller dildo. “It’s done.”

“Now lube yourself up. Make sure you stretch really well, since Daddy isn’t there to check for you.” Yuri sets his phone down on his bed as he takes his clothes off, leaving him in nothing but his bare skin and the comforting plastic and metal of his cock cage. He runs his right thumb longingly over the entwined V and Y inscribed on the silver-colored lock.

“Daddy,” he asks quietly as he picks up the phone with his left hand, covering two of the fingers of his right with lube and sinking them into himself one at a time, stretching carefully. “Daddy, it’s been a really rough week. Can I play with my clover clamps?”

There’s a considering silence on the other end of the line as Yuri continues to plunge his fingers into himself, purposefully avoiding his prostate as he works on stretching himself out to take the dildo. “Can you put them on by yourself?” Victor asks at last.

“Uh-huh,” Yuri affirms, adding a third finger.

“All right. Since you’ve been so well behaved, and you’re being so brave for Daddy, you can wear your clamps.” Yuri chokes a sob of relief as he takes his fingers out, scrambling for his box of toys. He sighs a little as he attaches the clamps, comforted by the feel of the restraints even as his nipples start to swell angrily. His cock twitches a little in his cage, but he ignores it easily.

“Are you ready, baby?” Victor asks. Yuri looks at the machine, at the sleek black dildo sticking straight up and the black metal base it’s attached to, which has an extension Yuri knows will curl perfectly into his perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside, and feels a wave of humiliation at being milked like this, by a machine, like he’s not even worth a human hand.

“Do I have to, Daddy? I can wait for you and Mommy, you know I can,” Yuri pleads.

“Yurio,” Victor scolds, “You’re a growing boy. You know you need to be milked regularly. If you won’t stay where Mommy or Daddy can do it, Daddy will have to find some other way to take care of you.” And then, in a darker voice, “Is my baby such a slut he needs more than two parents to look after him?”

Yuri grimaces, imagining anyone else’s hands on him. “No, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Victor says, all the darkness vanishing from his tone like the sun coming back out on a rainy day. “Get on your toy.”

The blond reluctantly straddles the dildo, slowly sinking down onto it until the slick black plastic is fully seated inside of him and the cold metal of the extension is pressed against his perineum. “How does it feel?” Victor inquires. “Didn’t Daddy pick the right size for you?”

It doesn’t have any of the stretch that Yuri prefers, but the bulge of the dildo and the press of the metal extension both hit solidly against his prostate. “Yes, Daddy,” Yuri replies, only a little resentfully.

“Now turn it on. I know it’s a little scary for you, not being milked by hand, so you can keep it on the first setting the whole time.” Victor says it like it’s a concession, rather than a torture that will extend the process. Yuri obediently turns it on, staying in his kneeling position as the machine rocks and vibrates against his prostate. The lock on his cock cage rattles gently as he sways, the little engraved silver lock glinting.

“Are you making good progress in Russia? Was it worth going back?”

“Yeah, I’m learning a lot,” Yuri replies honestly as the machine fucks him. “I’m definitely going to beat Mommy. At the Grand Prix and the Rostelecom Cup,” he adds determinedly, warming a little under the rhythmic pulsing of the machine inside and outside of him.

Victor chuckles. “Excellent. I’m sure Mommy will be happy to compete with you at your best. And we’ll be very, _very_ happy to see our pretty boy,” Victor murmurs low and soft. “You’ll have to promise to be gentle with Mommy, he’ll be sore if you’re too rough when you nurse.”

Yuri’s cock tries to respond to that, starting to dribble precome from the slit. He tries to relax, letting the dildo slide as deep as it can as it pulses against his prostate, leaning into the warmed metal attachment pressing against his perineum.

“Do you want to nurse from Mommy, Yurio? Do you want one of his pretty nipples in your mouth while Daddy gives you your milk?”

The blond whimpers as he comes, forcing himself to stay on the machine as it slowly milks him, spilling come over his cage and cock and dripping onto the floor.

“That’s enough, baby, you can turn it off now,” Victor directs when Yuri’s noises turn pained from overstimulation. The blond complies, panting into the phone pressed against his ear.

“Being in Russia doesn’t make you any less our baby, Yuri,” Victor says, and Yuri can hardly miss the deliberate use of his real name instead of his Japanese nickname. “Mommy and Daddy will still look after you. Call us whenever you need to.”

“I love you, Daddy,” the blond murmurs, exhausted. “Tell- tell Mommy I love him too.”

“Of course, baby. We love you. Don’t forget not to leave your clamps on too long.” 

Yuri rolls his eyes, tugging on a nipple sulkily at the reminder. “Bye, Daddy,” Yuri sighs, voice hitching on a whimper as he takes the first clamp off and plays absently with his abused nipple.

“Goodbye, baby,” Victor says. Yuri holds the warmed metal of the removed clamp in his hand and turns the phone off lazily. Setting both aside, he runs a thumb over the engraved lock of his cock cage and smiles.


End file.
